


Something in the Air Tonight

by darksorceress16



Category: Youtube RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Light BDSM, M/M, Masochism, Sadism, Smut, Spanking, Very brief Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22795612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darksorceress16/pseuds/darksorceress16
Summary: A fanfic in which Aphex finally gets to be on top.
Relationships: Anthony | ChilledChaos/Steven | AphexArcade
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Something in the Air Tonight

It was a terribly cold and stormy day. What was once rain had long since turned into hail and sleet. None of this mattered, of course, in the home of one AphexArcade and Chilled Chaos (who will be referred to only as Steven and Anthony, respectively). One might be wondering to themselves: “Now hold on a minute, this sounds like a cliché beginning to a porno”. They would be absolutely correct.

Anthony and Steven have been cuddling on their bed for long enough that the once comforting pitter patter of the elements can no longer deter Anthony’s more...naughty side.

Unsurprisingly, Anthony breaks the silence first. “Steven, why are your feet always so damn cold?”

“They wouldn’t be cold if you hadn’t hogged the blankets, asshole.”

Thus, the couple begins to bicker until Anthony makes things physical. Typical Anthony. He and Steven become engaged in a mock wrestling match until Steven ends up on top. Once he clenches his legs around Anthony’s waist and grabs his wrists to keep him still, Steven notices one small “issue” - Anthony has become extremely hard.

Steven suddenly gets an idea. He looks deep into Anthony’s eyes, smirks, and slowly grinds down on the bulge beneath him. Anthony lets out a high-pitched whine that only serves to excite Steven more.

The two meet in a filthy kiss that leaves them both panting for air. Steven abandons Anthony’s lips in favor of his neck, where he sucks and bites at that perfect spot that never fails to make Anthony writhe under him.

“Please Steven, I’ve been waiting for this for so long.” Anthony looks up at Steven with pleading eyes.

“You and I both know that’s not how you address a superior, baby. What did I tell you would happen if you forgot?”

Anthony looks up at Steven with a sudden grin. “Guess you’ll have to punish me like you promised, _sir_.”

Steven knew he would have to punish Anthony no matter what - that brat was a masochist through and through.

Steven gets off of Anthony and has him lie across his lap. He then pulls down the waistband of Anthony’s sleep pants until it rests snugly below his ass.

“Remember to count, baby. If you lose track I’ll be very disappointed.” With that, Steven raises his hand high and lets it land firmly on Anthony’s cheeks. Anthony barely has time to let out a breathy “One” before Steven repeats the motion two more times.

Anthony almost forgets to count, but he eventually lets out a quiet “Three” that has Steven grinning with satisfaction.

The process continues until Anthony has finally counted all ten of the spankings. His head is fuzzy with the kind of high you can only get from sex, but the fog is quickly diminished when he feels two cold, wet fingers enter his warm hole.

“Ahh, Steven, I thought we were done!” Anthony makes an aborted motion to sit up, but he is stopped by the hand firmly planted on his back.

“If you want this to stop, by all means I won’t force you. I know you want this, Anthony. I want you to beg for it. Tell me how much you want me to treat you like the dirty slut you are.”

Anthony’s pupils immediately dilate and his breathing picks up. “Sir...sir, please…Please fuck me! Treat me like you own me”

Steven grins in response. “That’s all you had to say, baby.” With that, Steven adds another slick finger into Anthony, making the man whine for more. He continues to pump his fingers in and out, scissoring them, until he finally deems Anthony stretched enough.

“First I want you to take off your clothes, then I want you to turn around and face the headboard, baby. Hold onto it tight, you’ll need the stability.”

Anthony follows the directions he is given, as he knows that any misbehavior will result in unfortunate consequences. Right as he places his hands against the wall, he feels strong hands pushing his legs apart until there is a big enough space for Steven to fit perfectly behind him.

There is no warning given before Steven suddenly rams into Anthony, who lets out a loud groan and has to grip the board in front of him with all the strength he has.

The room is quickly filled with the dirty sounds of slapping and loud moans as Steven pounds relentlessly into Anthony and occasionally slaps the already reddened skin. Minutes come and go until Anthony lets out a desperate scream.

“Sir, please-ah! Please, ah fuck! May I come?” Just the thought of not being allowed to come brings tears to Anthony’s eyes.

While it would be sadistic and pleasing to restrict Anthony, Steven decides to let his baby have a break for now. “Go ahead, baby. Come for me.”

As if his permission was the only thing stopping Anthony from letting go, he caves and finally lets his tears loose. Steven, well used to this by now, continues to thrust into his partner until he finally joins the sweaty, tired mess that is currently Anthony.

After the two calm their breathing, Steven brings Anthony close to his chest and gently nuzzles his neck.

“You did so good, baby. I’m so proud of you.” Steven reassures Anthony gently, knowing that the man needs comfort after harsh sex.

Anthony smiles softly at the praise and relaxes into Steven’s embrace.

The calm mood evaporates when the couple hears noise outside the room. Fearing for the worst, Steven slowly untangles himself from Anthony and quickly opens the door, only to discover the blushing faces of the rest of the Derp Crew, who had returned from their impromptu grocery store run.

**Author's Note:**

> In my previous fic I had Aphex call GaLm daddy. This is my way of making it up. Love ya, frog man!
> 
> Title comes from Palaye Royale's "Don't Feel Quite Right".
> 
> Alternative titles were "What horrors will I get up to this time?" and "Another fucking Aphex fic, pt.2"
> 
> Have a wonderful day!


End file.
